The Scandal
by magnadram0n
Summary: When a snow storm leaves May and Drew bored and together, May gets creative in activities they can do together. Contestshipping. One-Shot.


For the third time that night, Drew hears an overly dramatic sigh come from the chair across from his bed.

"What is it?" he asks the usually perky girl, who is currently slumped over in a desk chair, idly turning herself in circles.

"Hmm? Nothing," she replies, her gaze on the ceiling above her.

"_May_," he groans. He was usually rather patient, but the pair had a contest coming up, and with 3 inches of snow and ice on the ground, conditions weren't ideal for training; which ultimately meant they were stuck inside and didn't have much to do besides count snowflakes as recreation.

"I'm just _bored_," she says as she let her head rest in the palms of her hands.

"Aren't we all," he replies. She shoots him a look and he gives a sigh of his own. "Well, what do _you_ propose we do then?" he asks, because truthfully, if anyone is to have an idea that involves fun, May's the one to ask.

She hums as she lets the tips of her toes guide the chair in a small back and forth motion as she thinks, when suddenly her head snaps up and a bright smile appears on her face.

"What?" Drew asks, slightly hesitant.

"I have an idea!" her voice filled with its usual enthusiasm.

"Which is…?" he motions with his hand for her to continue.

"We _could_ give each other piggy back rides in the hallway!" she exclaims, clapping her hands together.

It's not the most interesting or thought provoking activity in the world, but the look on her face is enough for him to give it a shot. He has one condition, however.

"You are _not_ giving me a piggyback ride."

"And why not?" she huffs, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Because, I am way too heavy for you to carry and I am not going to let you hurt yourself over something so ridiculous. However…I don't see why I couldn't carry you."

May uncrosses her arms and grins.

"Really?"

"Really."

She practically leaps from the chair and kicks it back with her foot out of the way.

"Let's go!"

She takes him by the hand and pulls him off the bed, and it takes a minute for Drew to fall in step with her. He reaches out in front of her to quietly pull the door open and close it behind them, trying to limit the amount of noise since they _are_ going to be in the hallway. The least they can do is not wake others with a door slam.

May stands for a moment in the middle of the corridor, scanning the area before she finally decides what she wants to do.

"This way," a small smile graces her face as she lightly pulls him where she wants him to stand.

Drew turns his head to look behind him, watching as she takes several large steps backwards, until she's practically against the wall and a few feet away from him. She motions with her finger for him to turn around as he complies. He then hears the soft patter of her feet hit the carpet as she sprints, and he braces himself as the weight of her body attaches to his.

She wraps her arms around the front of his chest securely, and he loops his arms around her legs.

"Ready?"

Drew can feel the nod of her head as her hair lightly brushes against the back of his neck.

"Hold on."

He backs up a few paces before moving forward again, starting off slow before picking up speed, her arms tightening around him as he does. They reach the end of the hallway quickly, and he spins on his heel as he turns around. She giggles; it's light and airy, and he knows that she's enjoying it. Drew can feel himself smile a bit as he repeats this a few times, and it's when May lets her chin rest on his shoulder that he realizes they've been at it for longer than he thought.

She smiles lazily as he slows down, and lets her head lay against his. A few seconds later they're back in their room and Drew realizes that she's too tired to climb up into the bunk above his. He decides to back up against his bed, letting her drop onto it.

"You should sleep there tonight," he says as she casts him a look of confusion. "You shouldn't be climbing the ladder when you're that tired, besides, that mattress is more comfortable, you'll like it better."

It takes him by surprise when she catches his hand, a small blush creeping up his neck.

"You shouldn't be climbing either," she says, and Drew quickly realizes what she's getting at.

"May Maple are you asking me to sleep in the same bed with you?" he teases lightly, and she's so tired that she doesn't rebuttal.

"It's cold in these rooms, and you're so…warm," she yawns and blinks a few times to keep herself awake.

"It's scandalous," he says, but he's already climbing in next to her. "Coordinator's Weekly would have a _field_ _day_ with this. Two rivals in the same bed? The entire coordinating world would implode." May's shoulders shake lightly as she lets out a small laugh.

"Drew, you're being dramatic…let's sleep," she murmurs as she snuggles into the blanket Drew has draped across the bed.

He realizes there's no use fighting it, and he didn't really intend to in the first place. Drew reaches across her head and flicks the light switch off, and mimics her earlier movements of getting comfortable as he lies on his side. It isn't moments later that he hears a faint snore from next to him, and the corners of his mouth twitch up slightly.

"Goodnight, May," he says faintly, and the last thing he remembers before he drifts asleep is his rivals hand absentmindedly clutch on to the front of his shirt.


End file.
